new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Perry the Platypus
Entrance Hover Car Perry rides on his hover board which disappears after landing. Specials Neutral B: Grappling Hook Perry takes his grappling hook and shoots its hook. While you can't aim with this hook, Perry can do different stuff with it, and the longer you hold down B, the longer the hook will go. You can grab enemies with the hook, and once you do, you can do two different things. You can release the button to attract the opponent, but if you move in the direction you're facing when releasing the button, Perry will instead launch himself towards the opponent and kick him/her. You can also grab ledges and items. Move Origin Perry the Platypus has been shown using this particular gadget ever since the first episode of the show: "Rollercoaster". Perry uses this Grappling Hook to grab on stuff like buildings, vehicles... Side B: Platypus Acrobacy Perry does a small leap forwards. Depending of what you land on, you do different things. If you land on an opponent, you'll bump their head and do a second leap. If you land on a trap/item, Perry will grab it, unless it's a mechanical trap/item. In that case, Perry will place a Self-Destruct Button on it. If you do this on an item that already have one, Perry will activate it and won't recieve damage by the explosion. You can also use this move as a dodge if you time it correctly. Move Origin This move is inspired by Perry's usual acrobacies on the show, but the one that he does here in Lawl Nova is specifically from the episode "No More Bunny Business", in which he performs this while fighting against Dennis. Up B: Jetpack Perry takes his Jetpack and boosts upwards. You can charge up this move by holding down B, the longer you charge, the longer you'll fly. This Jetpack, however, can only move in straight lines. While Perry's Jetpack deals no damage, he can do an attack with it. If you are close to someone while releasing the charge, Perry will grab them and when his flight is over, throw them in the direction he's facing. Move Origin Much like the Grappling Hook, the Jetpack is used by Perry in almost every episode since the first one. However, the grabbing part is inspired by a scene from "Road to Danville" in which Perry grabs Doof while flying with his jetpack to avoid getting hit by one of Doof's Inators. Down B: Secret Identity Perry takes off his hat and acts like a regular Platypus. As “They don't do much”, all of Perry's special actions besides moving back and forth have been replaced by making a Platypus noise. However, Perry is immune to knockback (except for moves that can only deal knockback) and will cause tripping if you touch him, allowing you to follow up with a combo as standard attacks break you out of your stance. This form will end after 10 seconds and you'll have to wait the same amount of time to use it again. Move Origin Perry has a secret identity in form of Phineas & Ferb's pet, and he doesn't wear his hat or walk by two legs while he's pretending to be a regular pet, something that's also known ever since the first episode. Another thing that inspired this attack is a running gag in the show which is that Dr. Doofenshmirtz never recognises Perry the Platypus until he puts on his hat, a joke that was taken up to eleven in the episode "Ladies and Gentlemen, Enter Max Modem!", in which one of Doof's Inators programmed to attack Perry also doesn't recognises him without the hat. Final Smash: Queen Elizabeth Robot Perry jumps off the stage and comes back piloting the Queen Elizabeth Robot. Perry will stay on one of the sides of the stage and has 2 attacks. By pressing A, the Queen will punch the stage, causing a small earthquake. By pressing B, the Queen will shoot a laser beam, which you can aim it by using a target that you can move with the Stick. After a few seconds, the Final Smash ends, but the Queen will stay for a while as a platform before it disappears. Move Origin In the episode "A Hard Day's Knight", Perry and Doof have a fight piloting Robots. After changing robots, Perry ends up piloting a giant robotic Queen Elizabeth I, which happens to be very strong and has laser eyes, which surprises Doof. Taunts * Up Taunt: *does some martial arts poses* * Side Taunt: *stretch his arm, bends his knees and does a menacing pose* * Down Taunt: *platypus noise* Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: Perry does a military salute. * Option 2: A group of girls come near Perry, who makes his usual sound and they fall down. * Option 3: Perry shoots his grappling hook upwards and leaves the results screen * Losing Pose: Trapped on a cage Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Punches with one of his fists. * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Swings his tail in front of him. * Up smash - * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - Spins around himself. * Forward aerial - Performs an aerial kick. * Back aerial - Swings his tail behind him * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Grabs the opponent with both hands. * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Jumps with the opponent in hands and slams them into the ground. Extras Animal Perry the Dodo - You can only move by flight. Land on an opponent to peck them. Art "Monogram's Monogram" - A crude drawing of Mayor Monogram. Trivia * Despite being mute, Perry's KO Sounds were not skipped just to show some of asdfguy and John's Melee attacks. * Originally, Perry was going to be an Assist Trophy, but RegularDude's take on Perry made Skapokon want to give him a better moveset. Category:Playable Character Category:Disney Category:Male Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Lawl Nova Category:Remake Category:Cartoon Characters Category:UnHuman Category:Hero Category:Australian Category:00's Category:Offensive Category:Celebrities Category:The Competitive Era Category:Rushdown Category:Zone Breaker